


Please

by Darkening



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Video, not a shipping fic, read the tags and the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/pseuds/Darkening
Summary: Daisy Johnson is right where Deke Shaw likes her. On her knees.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> last warning. this is non-consensual fic.

"Come on babe," Deke clenched his jaw.

"No!" Daisy exclaimed. "I don't do anal."

They were in her van, naked.

Deke smirked. Stupid whore didn't realize he already had the upper hand.

"Okay babe," he soothed, as the drugs took effect.

She smiled, as he took pictures of her cum splattered face, making sure her mouth was open.

"Tell the camera what you love," he coaxed.

"I love cock and cum."

"Whose cock and cum?" He pressed record, deciding to do a video now.

"Anyone," she answered, closing her eyes. "As long as its hard and hot."

Deke grinned.

When he and Daisy met, she was such a sarcastic bitch and was so mean to him. Everyone worshipped her, thought she was this great leader and fighter. He wanted to show them all what she truly was- a cock hungry cunt.

Getting her to trust him was easy. Her chronic need to help people was her downfall, and all he had to do was spin his sad story and she softened. Dumb bitch. _Everyone_ had a story.

Getting her to take drugs was harder but she was under so much pressure and had so much self-hatred, she needed to forget. Again, her fault. No one pointed a gun at her head. She wanted it, but then couldn't deal. To be honest, he was practically helping her. It was for her own good, too, making sure she stayed addicted. She'd be a nervous wreck without it.

The videos and pictures he took made sure she wouldn't change her mind. But General Hale was going to pay him a pretty penny to hand them over, and he so wanted to fuck her ass.

It was a national treasure, Daisy Johnson's ass, and should be shared with the world.

Her mouth was around his cock now, trying to get him hard again, lapping and sucking at it. He pulled her hair. "What do you say when you're on your knees?"

"Please," she moaned as she slurped on his dick. "Please, Deke. Please."

Deke made sure he zoomed in on her face. He wouldn't get her ass tonight, but he could at least make sure he got some more video for General Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> binged season 4 and got caught up aos.


End file.
